jily one-shot detention
by L Evers
Summary: Lily and the Marauders are in detention class. what will happen when professor McGonagall leaves the five of them alone.


"... that means no talking, you're not allowed to move from your seats and everyone is doing work for school" Professor McGonagall said to the class who had detention. On the chalkboard were written the rules and the word " _SILENCE"_ really big _._ In the classroom were only six people including professor McGonagall, it was the 16 year old Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
Everyone took some books out of their bags except for James. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table. "and no feet on the table!" McGonagall said while pushing James' feet down. "now, I need to do some thing in the room next door, if I hear anyone speak you will all get detention for the rest of the week" She said strict before leaving the room. When McGonagall closed the door behind her, James put his feet back on the table.

"So, Evans, what brings you here on a beautiful Tuesday night like this." he said to Lily

"none of your business, Potter" Lily sneered back.

"O come on, tell us your rebellious story about how you joined us on the dark side"

"excuse me" Lily turned to James "I thought McGonagall made it very clear that we are not allowed to talk, so shut up" She said before she went back to work.

"okay fine!" James smirked. He wrote something down on a piece of parchment and folded it into a bird.  
He tapped his wand on it which caused the paper bird to fly to Lily. When she opened the note, it said:" Can you tell me now why you're here ?"

Lily sighted "Sod off Potter"

James grinned "Come on Prongs"Remus said. "leave her alone"

"Shut up Moony, go shag Padfoot or something" James said without taking his eyes of Lily

Sirius looked up from his book "Excuse me?"

"Padfoot" Peter said "is this really happening, are you actually reading?"

"Of course not you stupid" Sirius took a magazine about motorcycles out of his book.

"Padfoot" James said "don't ever scare us like that again."

Lily said surprised: "What is wrong with reading?"

"I thought McGonagall made it very clear that we are not allowed to talk" James repeated her.

"Yeah" She looked annoyed at James "and that is really working with the four of you."

James stood up and walked over to Lily, he sat on her table "Look Evans, we are far from perfect students, Moony and Wormtail... maybe, but if you start reading a book, you have to finish it, and maybe a perfect student like you finds the time to read, but we've got more important things to do"

"Like what?" Lily looked up at him

"like... important stuff" James stumbled

"yeah, important stuff, for example" Remus put down his book "Prongs here likes to daydream about you in his spare time" he said to Lily. Sirius and Peter burst out in laughing

"Hey!" James said to Remus.

"o really" Lily said grinning "and what does mister Potter think about me doing then?"

"well..." Sirius started

"guys stop it!" James interrupted them.

"well, I think that there is nothing wrong with that" Lily said seriously. The boys turned quiet. Lily looked at James who looked back at her "seriously?" he asked. Lily nodded.  
There was an awkward silent in the room, Sirius, Remus and Peter glanced at each other while James and Lily stared a little bit confused at each other.  
Suddenly they heard footsteps in the hallway. James looked at the door and sprinted to his seat, he sat down just when McGonagall opened the door. "Okay you can go now" She said "And don't let me see you here again!"

when Lily walked out of the door James grabbed her arm. "Evans wait up" he said. The other Marauders walked by "See you in the dormitories Prongs!" Sirius said to James.

When Sirius, Remus and Peter where gone, James started talking "so, are you gonna tell me why you were in detention class?" Lily sighted "fine, I skipped class this morning"

James fake-gasped "The honest Lily Evans, skipping class? Be careful, soon you'll end up in Azkaban!" Lily chuckled "shut up" she slapped him on his arm. James laughed "Why did you skip class?" he asked

"because we had history of magic and I really didn't feel like going" "Wow, you really are joined the dark side aren't you" "hey!" Rose laughed. "Come on, let's go back to the dorms" He said smiling.

once they were in the common room, James said: "Lily?"  
"yeah?"  
"I was thinking... do you... doyouwannagooutwithme?"  
"I'm sorry what?  
James took a deep breath "Do you want to go out with me some time?"  
"Is that a date?" Lily asked  
"Uhm... yes, I guess?" James smiled  
"yeah, I would love to go on a date with you"  
"Really?! o, uhm, cool, well I see you tomorrow then"  
"Goodnight James"  
"Goodnight" James said before running off to the boys dorms. Lily could hear James yelling "Guys, guys, she said yes! and she called me James!" before the door closed behind him.

* * *

 ** _a/n_** **so this was my first jily one shot. I hope you liked it!**

 **are there any ships you want to see?**

 **please review!**


End file.
